Upgrades
Fort Strategy |- | Strategic Doctrine right"To win by strategy is no less the role of a general than to win by arms." ''— Julius Caesar *Improves spies *Improves generals |- | Total Warright ''"Zeus accepted the offerings — true, but instead ''doubled the weight of ruthless, thankless war."'' — The Iliad *Improves spies *Improves generals |} Fortification |- | Reserve Cachesright "If you seek peace, then prepare for war." ''— Flavius Vegetius Renatus *Increases the attack and range of fort-type buildings *Increases border effects of fort-type buildings |- | Military Engineeringright ''"To shelter themselves and their ships, they gave it strong gates that there might be a way through them for their chariots, and close outside it they dug a trench deep and wide, and they planted it within with stakes." — the Iliad |} Tower Attrition link=upgrades#Attrition|Attrition |- | Attrition Warfareright "If ever I want to sack a city belonging to friends of yours, you must not try to stop me; you will have to let me do it." — the Iliad |- | Scorched Earthright "Did we come here to see our allies butchered, and their property burned, as a spectacle to be enjoyed?" — Marcus Mincius Rufus |} Temple Taxation link=upgrades#Taxation|Taxation |- | right Direct Taxation "The more laws are enacted and taxes assessed, the greater the number of lawbreakers and tax evaders." — Lao Zi, Daodejing |- | right Contractual Factorship "A good shepherd shears his flock; he does not flay them." — Suetonius *Increases your gains from taxation |} Religion |- | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle;"| Soterical Beliefsright "Even after death, we are still in the care of His providence." — ''Serapean hymn *Increases the effects of temples on host city's tactical stats *Increases border push around cities |- | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: middle; width: 25%; height: 25px;"| Sacred Textsright ''"What thing soever I command you, observe to do it: thou shalt not add thereto, nor diminish from it." — Deuteronomy 12:32 *Increases the effects of temples on host city's tactical stats *Increases border push around cities |} Assembly Influence Influence production|link=upgrades#Influence (This replaces knowledge) |- | Votingright "Every one of you is the leader." — Xenophon *Increases the yield of Influence from the Assembly Hall |- | Legislative Assembliesright "Diversity in counsel, unity in command." — Cyrus the Great *Increases the yield of Influence from the Assembly Hall |- | Plebian Representationright "Above all, we are free men, and they are slaves." — Alexander the Great *Increases the yield of Influence from the Assembly Hall |- | Electionsright "To each his own." — Cicero *Increases the yield of Influence from the Assembly Hall |} Granary Crops Food production |- | Latifundiaright "Of all the occupations by which gain is secured, none is better than agriculture, none more profitable, none more delightful, none more becoming to a free man." ''— Cicero * Increases food output of farms in cities hosting granaries (Level 2) * Increases the food yield of fishing vessels (Level 2) |- | Food Industryright ''"I sacrifice to no god save myself — and to my belly, greatest of deities." ''— Euripides, ''The Cyclops * Increases food output of farms in cities hosting granaries (Level 3) * Increases the food yield of fishing vessels (Level 3) |} Medicine |- | Medicineright "The physician heals, Nature makes well." — Aristotle |- | Chirurgical Specialisationright "I will not cut for stone, even for patients in whom the disease is manifest; I will leave this operation to be performed by practitioners, specialists in this art.." — Hippocratic Oath |} Sawmill Woodworking Timber production |- | Forestryright "The wind scatters the leaves on the ground, but the live timber burgeons with leaves again in the season of spring returning." — The Iliad *Increases the effect of sawmills on timber production. |- | Woodworking Masteryright "And the cedar of the house within was carved with knops and open flowers: all was cedar; there was no stone seen." — 1 Kings, 6:18 |} Construction |- | Architectureright "An architect ought to be an educated man so as to leave a more lasting remembrance in his treatises." — Vitruvius |- | Engineeringright "Give me a fulcrum, and I shall move the world." — Archimedes |} Smelter Metallurgy Metal production |- | Kilnsright "What sort of a manufacture is that? Where is it exercised? when? why? how?" ''— Cicero *Foundries increase output of mines in host cities by 150% |- | right|61px Cupellation Process ''"Twenty bellows blew upon the melting-pots, and they blew blasts of every kind, some fierce to help him when he had need of them, and others less strong ..." ''— the Iliad *Foundries increase output of mines in host cities by 200% |} Supply Supply |- | Supply depotsright ''"Chance fights ever on the side of the prudent." — Euripides *You suffer 50% less attrition damage while in enemy territory and none while not moving or fighting. *Ships, Siege and Vehicles production speed increased, *Supply wagon radius, Speed and Hit points increased to level 2. |- | Military logisticsright "The hooves of the horses had been worn thin by steady marching. The arms and armour were wearing out, and the Greek clothing was quite gone. They had to clothe themselves in materials of the barbarians,..." — Diodorus Siculus *You suffer 100% less attrition damage while in enemy territory and none while not moving or fighting. *Ships, Siege and Vehicles production speed increased, *Supply wagon radius, Speed and Hit points increased to level 3. |} Civic Centre (Library) See ''Civic Centre for more information.'' Category:Features